


Morning After

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, but not really, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wakes up from his birthday celebration to find a stranger in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artem_ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artem_ace/gifts).



Jason awoke groggily, with the sun boring into his eyes. Sitting up, he noticed he wasn’t the only one in his bed. The dark haired next to him moaned slightly, probably at the fact that the bed moved and caused their discomfort. After a quick panic, he remembered what happened last night: it was his birthday and Percy had taken him out to celebrate his 21st, at a gay bar no less. Jason groaned at the memory of meeting the small Italian at the bar, having fun with the Italian at the bar, taking him home, having a little more fun with the man. Just waking up, he decided that today might just be the worst day ever.

 

Jason’s head hurt even more while he was sitting up so he climbed out the bed and went to the kitchen to get some water. While drinking he reevaluated his fucking life and to tried figure out what to do with the man that was currently asleep in his bed. His head cleared a little with his third glass and he figured he might as well brush his teeth and make breakfast. Checking in on the man to make sure he hasn’t woken up yet, Jason walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth (not having the nerve to shower with the man still in his apartment) and started to make breakfast for both of them.

He was almost done making breakfast when he started to hear a rustle coming from his room. Moments later he saw the brunette drag himself through the door frame. He was dressed in head-to-toe (most likely faux) leather, and lace-up boots. Everything he wore was black and he seemed to want to blend into the shadows around him. Although Jason didn't really see why, the man practically looked like lust on feet, even in yesterday’s clothes, Jason felt very inadequate in his white shirt and pajama pants he changed into.

“Uh, w-want some breakfast?” Jason stuttered out, blush rising a little on his cheeks.

The brown-eyed male looked startled at his question. Who wouldn't be? It should be basic knowledge that one-night stands stayed just a one night thing, not turn into some awkward post-coitial breakfast thing. Even though he seemed pretty reluctant, the small figure walked over towards the small kitchen island.

“Um, did you have a nice sleep?” Jason asked, wincing at how weak that sounded, and the look that the guy was giving him was making him feel like more of an idiot by the second. He took a sip of his water to cover up his embarrassment a little.

“Sure,” he said. “Until I woke up and realized how fucked out my ass was, great job by the way.” Jason choked on air and it took him a solid minute to gather himself together, all while the man across from him decided to just laugh his ass off at Jason’s (albeit prudish) reaction.

_“He’s an asshole, I love him.”_ Jason thought watching the pale complection of the male burst into a pale pink color from him laughing, with his head tilted back and watching the hollow of his throat bob a bit at him laughing so hard. Feeling something warm spread in his chest, he started to laugh along with the man.

It took Jason a few hours later, while he was reminiscing over the experience with Percy, that the awkward breakfast technically counted as a first date. After of course thoroughly cursing him out for letting him leave the club with a guy while drunk. He just responded back that he’d happily be the best man at their wedding, the ass. He also got a name, Nico, which was damn near the prettiest name he’s ever heard in his life. This had actually managed to be a pretty great day after all.

**  
THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed （＾ω＾）  
> Also special thanks to my friend/babe/beta Joey (or josalin to most people who aren't cool) for helping me soooooooooooooooooooooo much with the development of this fanfiction, cos she's like the best person in the world and other places.


End file.
